


Matter in the Blood

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Superantural
Genre: Family, Gen, Loss, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Images of the Impala being full again, riding shotgun this time. Passing drinks and snacks over the seat of the car while Dean drove on and on, Metallica or AC/DC or Zeppelin in his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter in the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/) challenge [card](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/126604.html) prompt ' _blood_ '.

Sam's not sure why it matters. If it matters. (It really doesn't; really _shouldn't_. Except it does.)

But the thought of having a younger brother, of having _someone_ else, another soul to add to their pitifully diminishing collection of crazy-assed hunters bound by blood and vengeance… it helped. More than helped, it felt right.

 _Adam_ felt right.

The thought that maybe, _maybe_ (was that hope? He can't quite remember what that feels like), he could have this again, was almost enough. Images of the Impala being full again, riding shotgun this time. Passing drinks and snacks over the seat of the car while Dean drove on and on, Metallica or AC/DC or Zeppelin in his ears. Warmth settling low in his chest. Pranks of silly string down shirt-backs and sleep-given shave jobs with conspiring snickers exchanged. Two bodies to protect and be protected by, safe in family and home and the job, even if it came with the pranks and the heartache and the insufferable annoyance that brothers ooze like perfume for trouble.

He'd almost allowed himself to hope.

And for some reason, that dashed hope matters.

A hell of a lot, does it matter.

It matters in his bones and his muscle. Down to his breath and the empty, hollow sound in the Impala down highway 80 and the too-loud echo of only two duffels hitting carpet.

Sam never knew how much he needed it until he noticed the absence of it to begin with.

Family might not end with blood, but that didn't make it any less precious.


End file.
